The Princess & the Ferret
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Rose Weasley lo tiene todo pero aún así se siente sola. Sin nadie en quien confiar, su último curso en Hogwarts parece que no va a ser el mejor año. Scorpius, quien es el único capaz de ver en ella lo que los demás no pueden ver, se cruzará en su vida, consiguiendo sacar lo mejor de ella. Aunque, no de la manera más convencional.
1. Lágrimas vacías

Scorpius observaba cómo el andén poco a poco se llenaba de estudiantes ansiosos por subirse a la locomotora roja. Sonreía con amabilidad a aquellos más pequeños, probablemente de primer curso, que no se separaban mucho de sus padres.

Su último año en Hogwarts. Y después, Merlín sabía lo que haría. Tenía la esperanza de que si todo salía bien, su padre le dejara seguir adelante con sus sueños de convertirse en profesor. Scorpius era consciente de que su padre quería que se dedicara a la empresa que sus padres habían fundado pero ese mundo no era para él.

Se sentó encima de su baúl. Cerca estaba su padre hablando con sus tíos y dándole de nuevo la enhorabuena a Theo por su puesto como Premio Anual.

Si tan solo su primo supiera que McGonagall le había ofrecido aquel puesto a él primero en una reunión en su despacho. Sonrió.

Scorpius no disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención y aunque debido a su apellido era algo inevitable, cuanto menos se expusiera, mejor se sentía él consigo mismo.

—¡Hola Scorpius! Mira, mamá, este es el chico del que tanto te he hablado.

El rubio levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Amanda Cunnings, una de sus alumnas de las clases particulares que McGonagall le había permitido dar.

—¡Hola Amanda! Es un placer conocerla, Señora Cunnings.

—Encantada, Scorpius. La verdad, es que después de todo lo que Amanda nos ha contado sobre ti, casi es como si yo te conociera. Espero que Amanda se porte bien, que de eso nunca me dice nada.

Scorpius miró a la pequeña de rizos castaños con complicidad. La niña le había dicho que sus padres eran muggles y que había sido una sorpresa el hecho de que ella fuera una bruja. Scorpius volvió a sonreír, sin duda Amanda era una niña especial.

—Bueno, en mis clases se porta bien. Pero tampoco se puede decir que yo fuera un santo cuando entré en Hogwarts.

La madre de Amanda le sonrió, a buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan. Se despidieron y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo hacia el tren. Antes de que se alejaran del todo, pudo escuchar la voz de Amanda.

—Ves mamá como te he dicho que Scorpius era muy guapo.

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza. Aquella niña sería un peligro dentro de un par de años. Sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro. Al girarse, se encontró con su mejor amiga a la que no había visto en todo el verano.

—¡Taneedra! ¡Merlín, estás preciosa!¡Que me enamoro!

Scorpius se levantó, abrazando a Taneedra. El cuerpo de la chica se elevó del suelo mientras giraban. Taneedra rió, dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho al chico.

—Veo que de verdad me has echado de menos, huroncito.

Scorpius depositó a la chica en el suelo con delicadeza. Se fijó en el pelo de la chica, que ahora lo llevaba trenzado y teñido de color morado.

—Soportar a Theo sin ti a mi lado debería ser considerado una tortura. He tenido que ir al gimnasio con él. Hazte una idea.

—La verdad es que yo también te he echado de menos. Aunque el viaje con mi abuela ha sido increíble. ¡Tengo que enseñarte todas las fotos! He sacado algunas que son brutales, casi de concurso.

—Ya te he dicho mil veces que deberías enviarlas, tienes talento para las fotos.

—Ya, pero mi padre no lo aprueba. Quiere que estudie algo de provecho.

Taneedra puso los ojos en blanco haciendo que Scorpius riera. Miró por encima de su hombro para ver como su padre sonreía al verles juntos. Scorpius sabía que su padre estaba casi seguro de que entre ellos dos había algo y él había desistido en el intento de convencerle de lo contrario.

—Argh, ¡qué genial! Va y es justo ahora cuando la princesa de Gryffindor nos honra con su presencia.

Scorpius siguió la mirada de Taneedra, la cual estaba fija sobre el punto donde se encontraban los Weasley-Potter. Este año el número de familiares se había reducido considerablemente. Se fijó en la chica pelirroja, quien no parecía compartir el buen humor que el resto de su familia.

En los seis años que habían compartido en las clases, probablemente había cruzado un par de palabras con Rose. Sin embargo, Scorpius no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo los ojos de la chica, normalmente de un azul brillante, se veían apagados. Scorpius torció la boca.

—¿Qué pasa, Scor?

—A la que tú denominas princesa, se la ve triste. No la conozco personalmente, ni comparto cuarto con ella como tú pero...mirala. ¿Cuándo has visto tú tan apagada a Weasley?

—Quizás está triste porque después de este curso no será nadie. Bueno, quiero decir, no tendrá a un montón de lameculos babeando por ella ni esas hordas de niñatas unineurona a sus espaldas.

—Vaya, cuanta positividad.

—Es que solo con pensar que ya voy a tener que cruzarme con ella esta noche, me pongo de mal humor. Es una persona tan vacía que dudo que se sepa mi nombre a pesar de que dormimos en frente la una de la otra.

—Dudo mucho que sea una persona vacía. Además, no sé de qué te quejas cuando nuestro mejor amigo se autodenomina "Príncipe de Slytherin".

—Sería capaz de derribar ambos principados. Quizás si metieramos a Rose y a Theo en la misma sala, sus egos explotarían al querer ocupar todo el espacio y…¡PUM! Problema resuelto.

—Taneedra, creo que deberías controlar ese mal genio. Theo es nuestro amigo y mi primo, al fin y al cabo. Y Rose, bueno, es Rose.

—Ni si quiera la conoces.

—Taneedra, cariño mío, tú tampoco. Yo vivo con Albus y no por eso le conozco. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

—Que sí, pesado. Anda, vamos a buscar un compartimento para nosotros dos que creo que a Theo le interesa más que le sigan hinchando el ego.

—Taneedra…

—Que sí Scorpius, ¡no me eches más la bronca!

* * *

Rose se mantenía ausente en el compartimento. No sabía de qué hablaban sus primos, para ella apenas era un murmullo de fondo. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas a esa carta que había recibido apenas cuatro días antes.

Miró su reloj, casi era la hora a la que había quedado con el chico en los baños del tren. Se levantó sin decir nada, sin fijarse en la cara de Albus al salir del compartimento.

Caminó entre la gente, sonriendo allí y allá aunque sin ganas. A veces, más de las que le gustaría confesar, deseaba ser totalmente anónima. Que nadie la conociera, ser invisible para los demás.

Rose suspiró, colocándose la melena para un lado. Sabía que no debía pensar tanto, pero no podía evitarlo. Pasó por un par de compartimentos más y llegó al cuarto de baño. Taylor ya estaba esperándola allí. A Rose ya no le parecía tan guapo como unos meses atrás cuando se despidieron antes de verano.

Llegó a su lado dispuesta a darle un beso pero el chico la apartó antes de que pudiera acercarse más.

—Hey, Rose. Mira, prefiero que acabemos con esto rápido. Me están esperando.

—Sí, claro, sin problemas. ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?

—Voy a serte sincero. Me he enamorado.

Rose abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Cómo se iba a enamorar Taylor de ella? ¡Apenas habían vuelto a hablar!

—¿Te has enamorado de mí?

La carcajada de Taylor, que Rose estaba segura se había escuchado por todo el vagón, la sobresaltó.

—¿De ti?¿Cómo me iba a enamorar de ti? ¡No digas tonterías, Rose!

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Todo el mundo sabe que solo te quieres a ti misma. Y no veo a nadie capaz de estar con una persona como tú, no hay persona cuerda que pueda soportar eso. Me he enamorado de Sophie Staffler.

Rose sintió como la sangre se le congelaba en las venas. Esto tenía que ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto.

—Bueno, no tengo nada más que decirte. Nos lo pasamos bien durante unos meses, pero sobre el corazón no se manda. Además, sé que pronto conseguirás a alguien que ocupe mi lugar aunque no sea tan bueno en la cama.

—¿Perdón?¿Qué me estás contando?

—No me digas que yo te importé demasiado, Rose. Querías una cosa y era lo que tenías de mí. Para lo que hacíamos juntos, estoy seguro de que nada más poner un pie en el castillo tendrás una fila de tíos dispuestos a aguantarte.

—Eres un capullo.

—Y tú una interesada, mira que combinación. Menos mal que me he encontrado con Sophie.

Rose sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero no iba a darle ese gusto a Taylor Wood, ni en mil años. El chico sonreía, como si hubiera estado pensando en esta escena durante mucho tiempo. Rose cerró los ojos.

—Bueno, no tengo nada más que decirte. ¡Nos vemos, Rose!

Wood se marchó dejándola con la mente totalmente en blanco. Al verse sola dejó las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Sabía que lo que había entre Wood y ella era algo temporal, que no tenían exclusividad pero nunca había llegado a pensar que podría sentirse así de abandonada.

Sentía como la rabia apretaba su pecho. La verdad dolía y ahora estaba pagando haber sido tan frívola. Rose no podía respirar bien.

No podía seguir allí en un espacio tan pequeño o acabaría por volverse loca. Abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con Scorpius Malfoy en la puerta del cuarto de baño con el puño en el aire. Rose pegó un salto de la sorpresa.

—Vaya, cualquiera diría que te has cruzado con un trol.

Scorpius sonrió, antes de fijarse en que la chica parecía estar llorando. Él, a pesar de no tener un círculo de amigos muy amplio, era bastante empático.

—¿Estás bien, Weasley?

Rose se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas. Ella no estaba triste, lloraba porque Wood le había golpeado en su orgullo. Y dolía, porque no se lo esperaba. Todo estaría bien, pero no en aquel momento con Malfoy sin dejar de preguntarle.

—¿A ti que te importa, Malfoy? ¡No es asunto tuyo!

La voz se le quebró. No quería mostrarse débil, menos aún delante de Scorpius Malfoy, quien aprovecharía la mínima oportunidad para dejarla en ridículo con Taneedra Zabini. Escuchó como Scorpius volvía a hablar.

—No es asunto mío, lo sé. Pero lo normal si encuentras a alguien llorando, es preguntar qué le pasa. No entiendo porque todo el mundo está así, a la mínima salta al cuello. ¿Me dejas pasar ya? Por hoy creo que se me ha acabado la amabilidad.

Rose miró al chico, parecía preocupado por ella, pero no podía ser. ¿Cómo iba a preocuparse Scorpius Malfoy por ella? No tenía ningún sentido.

Se apartó sin decir nada más. Buscaría un hueco donde esconderse de los demás hasta que llegaran a Hogwarts.


	2. Sirena del bosque

Rose estaba sentada en el su sofá favorito de la Sala Común dejando que su mirada vagara por las ascuas que aún brillaban en la chimenea. Escuchó como alguien bajaba las escaleras lentamente desde el dormitorio de los chicos.

Frank Longbottom, su mejor amigo, apareció sonriente por el hueco de las escaleras. Llevaba aquel pijama de franela que Rose estaba segura de que a lo largo de los años había crecido con él.

—Me he despertado y algo me ha dicho que te encontraría aquí. Hoy te he notado extraña, Rosie. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—No consigo dormirme. Tú padre me ha dado hoy una nueva poción para lo de mis pesadillas pero creo que no me va bien.

—¿Solo eso es lo que te pasa?

Frank se sentó a su lado, bastante cerca. Rose pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo del chico. Frank comenzó a acariciar su rodilla mirándola. La pelirroja sabía que Frank no se creía sus palabras ya que para él no tenía secretos.

—Es lo que te he estado comentando este verano. Me siento fatal conmigo misma, siento que nadie me quiere. Bueno, obviando tu amistad, claro. Estoy harta de este papel que he construido, ha podido conmigo. Además, si encima le añades el hecho de que las pesadillas han empeorado, pues...me estoy volviendo loca.

—Te entiendo y no sé qué decirte que no te haya dicho ya. Intenta salirte de ese papel, princesa. Aunque hablen de ti, no será peor de lo que ya te han dicho. Y si Wood intenta ponerte en ridículo, avísame que no me importa que perdamos un par de puntos si es por ti.

—No hace falta que hagas eso, Frankie. Lo mío con Wood era solamente físico y así no se puede mantener una relación. Por el momento quiero estar sola, esas palabras que me dijo…¿Crees que habrá más gente que piense como él?

—Probablemente, pero porque los idiotas con los que te has juntado son unos bocazas. En este colegio los cotilleos corren rápido. Recuerda aquella vez que uno aseguraba que tenías una mariposa tatuada en el culo. Lo que me costó controlarme para no partirles la boca allí delante a todos. Aunque tranquila, todo el mundo sabe de qué pie cojea Wood. Pobre Sophie, no sabe lo que se le viene encima.

—Ya, no sé cómo pude soportar estar con Wood tanto tiempo.

—Hombre, no es que hablaráis mucho. Ya sabes, pasabáis más tiempo...ejem…

—¿Alguien se pone nervioso al hablar de sexo?

—¡Rose! ¡No seas así conmigo!

Ambos amigos comenzaron a reír. Rose se sentía agradecida de tener a Frank como uno de sus mayores apoyos, no podía hacerse a la idea de lo que sería de ella sin el chico moreno de ojos miel.

—Y respecto a lo de las pesadillas, este verano mi padre ha estado bastante ocupado intentando encontrar una receta que no te sentara tan mal. Siento que no te funcione. ¿Quieres que durmamos juntos? Eso siempre te funciona.

Rose sonrió, apoyando su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. Levantó la mano para acariciar el pelo de Frank, ahora ya despeinado.

—Quizás si no mejoro a lo largo de esta semana un día me cuele en tu dormitorio. Ya sabes que no me gusta quitarte horas de sueño a ti.

—Y tú ya sabes que a mí no me importa no dormir con tal de que descanses, también lo necesitas. Mi padre creo que me haría beber infusión de alguna de sus plantas hediondas se dejara que eso pasase. Eres su alumna favorita al fin y al cabo.

Frank le guiñó un ojo y Rose se acercó más a él, dejando que su cuerpo descansara sobre el pecho del chico. Se abrazó a él dejando que Frank acariciara su cuello. Si les viera alguien en ese momento, cualquiera pensaría que se trataban de una pareja.

Rose sabía que la relación que tenía con Frank podía parecer extraña a los ojos de los demás pero ellos dos se entendían como nadie, casi como si fueran la misma persona dividida en dos.

—Y también su ahijada favorita, aunque esté un poco loca y sueñe cosas raras.

—Bueno, eso es lo que te hace especial. ¿A quién no le gusta que le despierten en mitad de la noche mientras gritan en sueños? ¡Es algo increíble!

—Idiota.

Rose golpeó el pecho del chico, incorporándose. Tenía una idea y sabía que Frank la entendería mejor que nadie.

—Oye, Frank. ¿Crees que el prefecto de Gryffindor le pondría alguna pega al hecho de que me escape un ratito al Bosque Prohibido?

Frank sonrió, nunca había podido resistirse a esa cara que la chica ponía cuando quería conseguir algo. Miró su reloj de muñeca y suspiró.

—Rose, son casi las cuatro de la mañana. ¿No crees que deberías subir al cuarto e intentar dormir? Sé que no te es fácil pero...no sé…

—Si estoy en la cama no dejo de pensar, en ya sabes qué cosas. Y eso creo que es aún peor que la posibilidad de que un centauro me rapte.

—Los centauros te devolverían en menos de un par de horas. ¡Y lo sabes!

—¡Frank!

Uno de los cuadros de la sala les mandó callar. Ambos amigos rieron, como si volvieran a ser niños pequeños.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que al prefecto no le importará que salgas a darte una vuelta. Al fin y al cabo, está sentado aquí a tu lado. Lo que sí te pido es que tengas cuidado con Zabini, está demasiado resabiada.

—Veo que vuestra relación como prefectos va viento en popa.

—Te lo juro, no entiendo como puede existir una persona tan...tan...así. ¡Es exasperante!

—Bueno, tómate las cosas con calma. Sube de nuevo a tu cuarto para tener fuerzas para pelearte mañana con ella.

—Te encanta vernos discutir.

—A mí y a toda la torre de Gryffindor. Es más, creo que incluso a todo Hogwarts.

Frank bufó levantándose. Le dio la vuelta al sofá y se despidió de Rose dándole un beso en la cabeza. Cuando ya estaba a mitad de las escaleras, pudo escucharle desearle buenas noches.

Rose se levantó, se colocó bien la sudadera y salió de la Sala Común después de aplicarse un hechizo desvanecer.

Cuando Rose salió del castillo, el aire fresco de la noche hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Dirigió sus pasos directamente al Bosque Prohibido, uno de sus lugares favoritos cuando necesitaba pensar.

Sabía que a Frank le parecía una locura que ella se escapase de noche al bosque, pero era consciente de que la chica haría lo que quisiera. Rose sonrió. Frank había demostrado ser un buen amigo, parecía comprenderla casi mejor que ella a sí misma.

Sus pies se movieron rápidamente por el césped y en poco tiempo estaba paseando por el bosque, buscando el claro que había descubierto en segundo curso. Comenzó a cantar, actividad que únicamente se permitía realizar cuando estaba sola.

Llegó al claro y se sentó al pie de un roble. Estuvo un rato allí, dejando salir todo lo que sentía cantando. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí pero al cambiar de canción sin terminar la anterior de repente se sintió observada. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie cerca ni en la linde del claro. Miró al frente para encontrarse con un hurón que la miraba desde unas rocas.

—¡Merlín!¡Que susto me has dado!

El hurón se acercó a ella, movido por la curiosidad típica del animal. Rose acercó sus rodillas al pecho. No es que tuviera miedo del pequeño animal pero tampoco le apetecía contagiarse de la rabia si el animal la atacaba. Eso sumado al hecho que no sabría cómo explicárselo a Madame Pomfrey.

No podía permitirse que nadie descubriera su secreto. Aunque ahora parecía compartirlo con el pequeño animal, el cual parecía realmente interesado en ella y se acercaba cada vez más.

—¡Genial! Ahora ni cantar puedo sin que se me acerquen animales. Puedo mandar mi historia a Disney, quizás hasta me hagan una película. Anda, ¡vete! ¡Fús!

Rose cogió un montón de tierra y se lo lanzó al hurón, quien esquivó el ataque con una agilidad envidiable. El hurón se puso de pie observándola, como si Rose fuera lo más interesante que había visto aquella noche.

Rose miró al animal un par de segundos, para bajar la mirada a los cordones de su sudadera. Sintió que se sonrojaba.

—Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño. Es que si me miran, me da vergüenza cantar. Incluso aunque no seas humano.

El hurón inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera intentando entenderla. Rose bufó. Parecía mentira que un animal pusiera más esfuerzos en escucharla que la mitad de los habitantes del castillo. Incluso su primo Albus le había repetido varias veces aquel verano que exageraba.

—Quizás me pueda desahogar contigo. Sé que no podrás juzgarme y probablemente no te volveré a ver. Estoy tan harta de esta situación que no te haces una idea.

El hurón caminó hacia ella, acercándose lo suficiente como para que Rose pudiera acariciar el suave pelaje del animal.

—Es que, no es por hacerme la víctima pero...Si tan solo el resto pudieran verme como soy en realidad. Si supieran que la única persona que me gusta que me llame princesa es mi padre. Y tampoco tanto, que a veces es demasiado cariñoso.

Rose suspiró, mirando al pequeño hurón que parecía estar realmente interesado en escucharla.

—Si tan solo se hicieran una idea de que esa fachada de superioridad es porque me siento sola…

Rose bufó, apoyando la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol. Probablemente se le iban a quedar trozos de corteza enredados en sus rizos pero le daba igual. Sintió como una única lágrima caía por su mejilla. La pelirroja había pensado que después de todo lo que había llorado en el tren se había quedado sin lágrimas para una buena temporada pero se había equivocado de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la humedad del bosque traspasaba su rompa pegándose a su piel.

—Imagínate como de sola debo sentirme para estar contigo aquí en el bosque. Hablándole a un hurón como si fueras mi amigo de toda la vida. ¡Pfff! He perdido totalmente la cabeza. ¡Que asco de todo!

Sintió como el animal acariciaba su mano, acurrucándose en la palma de su mano. Rose sonrió, tomando al animal con ambas manos.

—Vaya, es como si me entendieras. Estoy segura de que siendo te has listo te has escapado de la ballesta de Hagrid más de una vez, ¿verdad bicho?

El hurón movió la cabeza casi como si estuviera afirmando lo que la chica le había dicho. Rose creyó que estaba alucinando.

—Porque el gato de mi madre probablemente querría comerte que si no, te llevaba conmigo al castillo. Bueno, también porque creo que mi lechuza se pondría celosa.

El hurón comenzó a morder suavemente su pulgar. Rose acarició al animal. No hacía tanto frío, pero la pelirroja acercó al pequeño animal a su pecho. Se sentía extrañamente calmada, quizás la nueva poción estaba haciendo efecto por fin. Rose bostezó.

—Como me fastidia que sea ahora cuando me entra el sueño. ¡Ey, tú, descarado!—Rose tuvo que separar al hurón del borde de su capucha, donde parecía querer meterse—Creo que me voy a ir de vuelta al castillo, bicho. Mira, si fueras un león quizás podrías ser mi mascota. Así sí sería la princesa de Gryffindor. Ya verás que día me espera mañana. Lo único que habrá de memorable mañana es que será el último primer día de la princesa de Gryffindor. ¡Buff! Si al menos tuviera chocolate negro, el día se haría pasable pero me lo ha confiscado todo Lily. ¿Crees que podré colarme en Hufflepuff antes del amanecer?

Rose tomó al hurón depositandolo en el suelo con cuidado. El animal le miró de nuevo poniéndose sobre sus patas traseras.

—Claro, es lo bueno y malo de que seas un animal. Que no puedes hablar.

Rose se levantó sacudiendo su ropa y emprendió el camino de vuelta al ó una última vez atrás antes de abandonar el claro para ver como el hurón volvía a su roca. Miró hacia el frente, donde la luz de la noche ya clareaba anunciando el nuevo día.

En el claro, una vez que Scorpius se vio completamente solo, dejó atrás su aspecto animal. Se rascó la cabeza, allí donde la chica le había acariciado. Sabía que Taneedra se equivocaba al pensar de esa manera sobre Rose Weasley, pero nunca se había hecho una idea de todo lo que podía esconder la chica.

Sobretodo aquella voz que le había conseguido hechizar, atrayéndolo al claro cómo una sirena atrae a los marinos a ahogarse en el agua.

Scorpius sacudió su cabeza. Había algo dentro de él que le llamaba a ayudar a la chica, a conseguir que pudiera verse como de verdad quisiera mostrarse al mundo. Pero primero debería buscar de nuevo su ropa antes de volver al castillo y después se dejaría caer por las cocinas. Estaba seguro de podría convencer a algún elfo doméstico para que le diera un par de tabletas de chocolate.

Scorpius sonrió. Parecía que su último año prometía ser un año de grandes descubrimientos, empezando por desvelar quién era de verdad Rose Weasley. Estaba decidido a ello aunque fuera una locura. Nadie merecía estar tan triste.


	3. Magia encerrada

Rose se levantó aquella mañana bastante descansada a pesar de no haber dormido demasiado. Se sentó en la cama estirándose. Se le subió el pijama, lo que hizo que sintiera frío en la espalda.

Las camas de sus otras compañeras ya estaban hechas pero se escuchaba como aún había alguien en el baño.

Rose tomó su neceser de aseo, esperaría a que saliera fuera quien estuviera allí dentro.

Miró su maletín, el cual había preparado la noche anterior. Tenía ganas de saber cuál sería su horario aunque no tuviera muchas ganas de ir a clase. Rose sonrió al pensar en lo irónico de la situación.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Taneedra salió ya vestida con su uniforme. La pelirroja no pudo evitar pensar en Frank y sonrió a la chica intentando ser amable.

Quizás podía empezar cambiando las pequeñas cosas del día a día para que la gente la viera de manera distinta.

Rose dudaba de que cualquier acto de amabilidad fuera a funcionar con la chica Zabini, que parecía mirarla con odio cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, pero tampoco perdía nada por intentarlo.

—Buenos días, Zabini.

La chica la miró mientras terminaba de doblar su pijama encima de su cama. Rose se quedó esperando una respuesta por parte de la morena.

—Buenos días, Weasley.

—No te lo dije anoche, pero me gusta mucho tu pelo así. Yo creo que nunca me atrevería con un color tan llamativo pero a ti te pega un montón. Te queda muy bien.

Rose vio como la chica sonreía brevemente justo antes de cruzar la puerta del baño.

—Muchas gracias—Taneedra hizo una pausa. No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando en ese momento con la chica Weasley pero tampoco quería parecer maleducada. La voz de Scorpius estaría en su cabeza todo el día haciéndole saber que no se había portado bien con la pelirroja— Espero que tengas un buen día, ya sabes, nuestro último primer día.

—Y que lo digas, parece mentira. Creo que todo esto se me ha pasado demasiado rápido.

Rose se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño. Esta era la primera vez que había hablado tanto con la chica y era demasiado extraño. Sin embargo, parecía que Taneedra estaba en una situación similar a la tuya.

—Tan rápido que da hasta miedo. Pero creo que lo mejor es que no pensemos en eso, al menos por el momento.

Taneedra miró a Rose. Se fijó en su cara; la chica parecía más delgada de lo que recordaba y tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos. Quizás Scorpius tenía razón y Rose no estaba pasando por el mejor momento.

Rose decidió que era buen momento para comenzar a arreglarse, si no se habían hecho amigas en seis años, no lo iban a arreglar en un par de minutos.

Sonrió a la chica y se metió en el baño. Se ató la melena en un moño alto del que se escaparon un par de mechones. Dejó que el agua relajara sus músculos. El olor a lavanda llenó el cuarto de baño.

Rose podía quedarse bajo el agua eternamente, olvidarse de sus obligaciones y que nada le importase más que estar bien consigo misma.

Se preparó delante del espejo, maquillándose levemente los ojos. Le gustaba como el color azul de sus ojos resaltaba más. Lily le había dicho más de una vez que parecía una gata cuando se delineaba los ojos.

Se puso el uniforme. El escudo con el león relucía brillante en su pecho. Después de aquel verano en el que había disfrutado de todo tranquilamente, le tocaba de nuevo volver a fingir ser todo sonrisas.

En la Sala Común saludó a un par de niñas de sexto curso que conocía porque eran más menos cercanas a Lily. Frank no estaba allí, por lo que optó por irse sola.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos que se encaminaban al Gran Comedor. Podía ver cómo los más pequeños se habían juntado en grupitos. Rose sonrió a ver la emoción que se veía en sus rostros.

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor, saludó a su primo Albus quien estaba al lado de Theo en la mesa de Slytherin. Scorpius estaba al otro lado de Nott, pero parecía más interesado en untar mermelada en sus tostadas. Pensó en el encuentro en el tren entre ambos, había sido demasiado borde pero ya no podía hacer nada. Según se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily la paró levantándose de la mesa de los tejones para darle un abrazo.

—¡Buenos días, Rosie! ¿Qué te pasó anoche? Desapareciste en el tren y luego ya cuando te volví a ver, estabas saliendo después del banquete. Dominique se coló en Hufflepuff, nos hubiera hecho ilusión que vinieras. ¡Somos las últimas chicas Weasley-Potter que quedan en Hogwarts!

Rose sonrió a su prima. Sabía que tendría que comportarse de una manera más normal si no quería que su familia se preocupara aún más.

—Te prometo que a la próxima reunión no fallaré. Ayer me encontraba realmente mal después del viaje y lo único que quería era descansar.

—Ves, Lils, Ya te dije que si Rose había faltado era porque estaría cansada. ¡Hola Rose!

—¡Hola Emilie! Siento no haberte saludado antes, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí.

—No pasa nada. Y que sepas, que te tomo la palabra. Anoche Lily estaba insoportable.

—¡Oye, que sigo aquí delante!

Rose sonrió a Emilie, la mejor amiga de su prima, quien le guiñó un ojo.

—Venga chicas, os dejo que desayunéis tranquilas. Además, tengo demasiada hambre.

Rose continuó su camino. Sabía que la gente la estaba mirando, pero no quería hacerles caso. Wood ya había hecho muestra pública de su amor por Sophie y el alumnado, sobretodo el de los cursos más mayores, quería ver la reacción de la chica.

Pero la pelirroja no les iba a dar ese gusto. Ella también podía jugar a ese juego de tirar de la cuerda. Buscó a Frank con la mirada, quien ya le esperaba con un sitio reservado a su lado.

—¿Qué tal el paseo de anoche, princesa?

—Bastante bien. Hice un nuevo amigo.

—¿Un nuevo amigo? ¿Quién? ¡¿Había niños fuera de las salas comunes?!

—No, que va. Es un amigo peludo, vive en el bosque. Fue algo extraño, no me hagas caso.

—Merlín Rose, estás más loca de lo que creía.

—Tú has sido quien ha preguntado. Umm, ¿este es nuestro horario?

—Sí, McGonagall ha pasado por aquí hace un rato. Tenemos ahora después del desayuno Transformaciones con Slytherin. Y también Defensa contra las artes oscuras. ¡Ah, y Herbología! Yo no sé que se les ha pasado por la cabeza para ponernos en tantas clases juntos.

—Ummm...bueno, mira. Así veremos bastante a Albus.

—Sí, eso es verdad. No lo había visto así. La verdad es que parece que va a ser interesante, no sé. Ya os imagino a Theo Nott y a ti en Defensa intentando mataros el uno al otro.

—¿Por qué nosotros dos?

—¡Por favor! ¡Sería la guerra declarada entre los dos príncipados de Hogwarts!

Rose puso los ojos en blanco, lo que provocó que Frank riera. La chica se sirvió una taza de café con leche. Tomó una manzana y comenzó a partirla en trocitos. Siguió hablando con Frank hasta que llegó la hora del correo.

Una lechuza parda se colocó delante de ella levantando la pata donde llevaba un paquete.

—Vaya Rose, primer día de clase ¿y ya tenemos regalito?

—No tengo idea de quién es, no trae nombre. Y no espero carta de mis padres hasta la semana que viene. Mi madre me dijo que sería nos enviaría carta a Hugo y a mí.

—Bueno, coge el regalo.—Frank bajó el tono de voz— Ya has llamado la atención de la gente, tienes un don para ello.

—Más bien es una maldición.

Rose tomó el paquete atado a las garras de la lechuza, la cual emprendió el vuelo después de que la chica acariciara su cabeza. Tenía una nota, la cual Rose leyó antes que nada. Escrita en una letra cursiva bastante elegante, se podía leer lo siguiente.

 _La princesa está triste…¿Qué tendrá la princesa?_

 _Los suspiros se escapan de su boca de fresa,_

 _que ha perdido la risa, que ha perdido el color._

 _Espero que esto haga tu día un poco mejor._

—No está firmada. Que raro.

—¿Qué es? ¡Ábrelo!

—Ya voy, ya voy. ¡Por Merlín, Frank! Si tanta ilusión te hace un regalo así, ya sé qué hacer por tu cumpleaños.

El paquete estaba envuelto en el típico papel marrón de papelería, atado con cordón de esparto. Rose tiró con delicadeza del cordón, dentro del paquete pudo ver que había dos tabletas de chocolate negro que se veía bastante artesanal.

—Bah, es solo chocolate. Ten cuidado, vaya a ser que te quieran envenenar.

Rose no dijo nada más. Estaba demasiado confusa. ¿Cómo podía ser posible aquello? Miró a la mesa de los profesores, quizás había sido un regalo de Neville pero el profesor estaba hablando con gran interés con Trelawney. Se hacía una idea del tema sobre el que estaban hablando juntos.

Quizás los terrenos de Hogwarts tenían una especie de magia convocatoria y si algún alumno deseaba algo, era capaz de materializarlo.

Bebió otro sorbo de su café, partiendo una onza de la tableta de chocolate. Cuando sintió cómo se derretía en su boca, el sabor amargo del chocolate hizo que gimiera suavemente cerrando los ojos.

—Rose, por favor. Que solamente es chocolate —Frank bajó el tono de voz—¡No llames más la atención!

En el mismo tono de voz, Rose respondió.

—Frank, no te haces una idea de lo bueno que está. Es una pena que no te guste el chocolate, que si no compartía contigo.

—Rose, es chocolate negro. No lo compartirías ni aunque la vida de Albus dependiera de ello.

—También es verdad, pero, te lo juro, creo que es el mejor chocolate que he tomado nunca.

—Ya será para menos. ¿Te imaginas que te pasa como a tu padre y lleva filtro de amor dentro?

—¡No digas tonterías! Ya sabes lo que dijo Wood, de mí no puede enamorarse nadie.

Aquello lo dijo en un tono de voz bastante alto como para que incluso el susodicho la oyera. Había cosas que quería cambiar, pero otras prefería que se quedasen como estaban.

—Eres una cabrona.

Rose le guiñó un ojo a Frank y sonrió. Tomó otro trozo de aquel amargo manjar, disfrutando al máximo. No había manera de que Hogwarts pudiera materializar algo tan sabroso. Además, después de haberlo pensado, la magia no podía materializar comida.

Miró hacia la mesas de las serpientes. Le hacía ilusión estar en tantas clases con Albus casi como si volvieran a estar en primero. Albus levantó la mirada al sentirse observado y sonrió a su prima.

Vio como su primo movía la boca como si estuviera diciéndole: «Te quiero ver ya en clase»

* * *

Rose llevaba toda la clase de Transformaciones intentando concentrarse en aquel maldito hechizo pero nada ocurría. Desesperada, tiró de mala gana su varita encima de la mesa.

—Señorita Weasley, por favor, me gustaría verla al menos intentar llevar a cabo el ejercicio. No es tan complicado, concéntrese y todo saldrá bien.

Rose escuchó como el tono de voz calmado de la profesora no ayudaba a su nerviosismo. Intentó no pensar, sentir esa energía que corría por sus venas. Notó un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos pero al realizar el movimiento, no ocurrió nada. Rose suspiró.

—Es que...no puedo hacerlo. No soy capaz.

—Señorita Weasley, por favor, inténtelo. No se rinda tan pronto.

Rose suspiró, sintiendo como las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos. Intentaba canalizar la magia que sabía que tenía por dentro, pero que no llegaba a sentir.

—¡NO PUEDO, LO SIENTO!

Sabía que había levantado demasiado su tono de voz cuando el resto de alumnos se quedaron en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad. La profesora McGonagall se había quedado muy seria.

La clase volvió rápidamente a la normalidad y todo el mundo siguió a lo suyo. Rose sabía que para la hora de la comida volvería a ser tema de conversación.

Rose intentaba controlar su respiración. No quería ponerse a llorar delante de todos, tenía que ser fuerte.

Escuchaba como el resto de sus compañeros intentaban el hechizo, algunos con más éxito que otros.

Frank puso su mano sobre su muslo, dándole apoyo. Rose sonrió.

Rose paseó su mirada por la clase. Como era costumbre, Scorpius Malfoy era quien más destacaba. Era una verdad conocida por todos en Hogwarts que el rubio tenía un don para esa materia.

Rose se hundió en su silla, jugando con su varita sobre la mesa. Vio como McGonagall se acercaba a su escritorio. Rose respiró profundamente pero cuando la anciana mujer llegó a su lado, se dirigió a ella con amabilidad.

—Rose, por favor, esta tarde después de clases quiero verte en mi despacho. Si quieres, puedes retirarte. Si te encuentras mal, tienes permiso para ir a la enfermería.

Rose asintió, tomó sus cosas y despidiéndose con la mirada de Frank, salió del aula. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender lo que la mujer había querido decirle.

* * *

El despacho de la profesora McGonagall siempre había tenido un aroma que resultaba reconfortante, parecido al de la ropa de cama limpia. Rose llevaba un rato en silencio mirando los cuadros de anteriores directores que hacían como si ella no estuviera allí. La voz de McGonagall la devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Rose? Sabes que a mí puedes contármelo. Estoy aquí no solo para castigaros, sino también para escucharos si lo necesitáis.

—Lo llevo notando desde hace unos meses, lo que ocurre es que últimamente es aún peor. Es, más acusado. No sé cómo explicarlo.

Rose comenzó a jugar con las mangas de su jersey, mirando a la mujer.

—Me temo que si no me cuentas lo que está pasando, Rose, no podré ayudarte.

Rose suspiró. Únicamente había compartido esto con Frank dado que siendo su padre quien la estaba ayudando tanto, le parecía lo justo.

—Las pociones para mis pesadillas no están funcionando. Cada vez son peores, aparecen con más fuerza y...no las puedo controlar. Y al aumentar la dosis de los ingredientes, lo que ocurre es que...es…

—¿Sí, querida?

—La poción suprime mi magia. Es como si fuera un vial vacío, pero sin estarlo. Apenas puedo llevar a cabo hechizos sencillos sin quedarme sin energías. Por eso es que he reaccionado así por la mañana, le pido disculpas, profesora.

—Rose, querida, no tienes porque pedirme disculpas. Desconozco cómo está trabajando Neville pero, quizás es momento de que aprendas a controlar esas visiones.

—Pesadillas.

McGonagall miró a la chica con lástima. Podía hacerse una idea de por lo que estaba pasando la chica, pero si ni siquiera ella era capaz de aceptar la realidad, no sería ella quien la obligaría. Había vivido mucho para saber que las cosas no funcionaban así.

—Sí, claro, disculpa, tus pesadillas. Quizás podrías volver a hablar con la profesora Trelawney, estoy segura de que estaría más que encantada de ayudarte.

—Profesora, no funcionó de aquella, cuando todavía podía dormir una noche sin desvelarme. ¿Qué le hace pensar que funcionará ahora?

Rose gruñó, tirándose sobre el sillón. Lo único que quería en ese momento era irse de allí y meterse en su cama. Aún le quedaba chocolate del que la persona misteriosa le había regalado y sería el broche perfecto para un día tan fatídico como lo había sido hoy.

—No insistiré más entonces, Rose. Por lo que también he querido llamarte a mi despacho, antes de saber tu situación actual, era para hacerte una propuesta.

Rose levantó una ceja, mirando dubitativa a la anciana. ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido ahora?

—Un buen alumno, que estoy segura de que conoces, lleva a cabo una actividad que creo que podría serte de gran utilidad, sobretodo para mi asignatura si quieres seguir con tus planes de hacer las pruebas para ser auror.

Rose se irguió, ahora ya más interesada en el tema. A pesar de que dudaba que fuera a funcionar lo que fuera que se le hubiese ocurrido a la mujer, si era con tal de cumplir sus sueños, estaría dispuesta a ello.

—¿Qué te parecería tomar clases particulares de Transformaciones? Estoy segura de que podría venirte realmente bien. Y sería algo totalmente confidencial, solo entre nosotras dos.

Alguien tocó a la puerta suavemente. Rose se giró para ver como por la ornamentada puerta no entraba otro que Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Qué pintaba él allí?

—Lamento mucho haberme retrasado, profesora McGonagall.

—Oh, tranquilo señor Malfoy, no pasa nada. Ha llegado justo en el momento perfecto, estaba contándole a la señorita idea de que usted le diera clases particulares.

Rose se quedó muy quieta, poniéndose recta en la silla. Esto tenía que ser parte de sus pesadillas, no podía ser verdad.


	4. Equilibrio

Rose estaba en la biblioteca terminando la redacción que el profesor Binns les había mandado hacer como deberes aprovechando la hora que tenía libre antes de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Aunque la opinión popular sobre el profesor Binns era que era un fantasma aburrido y sin gracia, Rose disfrutaba más de lo socialmente aceptable de las clases de Historia de la Magia.

Comenzó a juguetear con su pluma acariciando sus labios suavemente. Tenía la mesa completamente llena de libros. Le gustaba hacer las cosas bien pero también era una efectiva táctica para evitar que fueran a molestarla intentando captar su atención.

Taylor Wood había tenido razón en su palabra. Ya habían sido varios los babosos que se habían acercado a ella buscando un poco de atención. Frank se había reído de ella con ganas, motivo por el que se había molestado ligeramente con el chico.

Sin embargo, el enfado con Frank había durado poco, como siempre que ocurría cuando se peleaban desde que eran niños. Más concretamente, había durado lo que ella había tardado en necesitar un abrazo del chico antes de irse a intentar dormir algo.

—Llevo buscándote todo el día.—Scorpius sintió que había utilizado un tono bastante brusco—Perdona, no he querido decirlo de ese modo. Ni siquiera te he saludado. ¡Hola, Rose!

Rose levantó una ceja. ¿Scorpius siempre era una persona tan vivaz? No le pegaba con lo que el chico mostraba a los demás. Aunque mirándolo desde su propia perspectiva, su comportamiento con los demás no cuadraba con quien verdaderamente se sentía.

—Mmmm…Hola Malfoy.¿Qué tal estás?¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Necesito hablar contigo de lo que ya tú sabes.

Rose se dio cuenta en ese momento en que no había respondido a la carta que el chico le había mandado un par de días atrás. Sintió que se ponía roja pero intentó disimular.

—¡Oh, sí! Claro. Espera un momento que aparte los libros para que te puedas sentar.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que me vean sentándome contigo?

Rose se quedó quieta con un voluminoso libro en las manos. El tono de voz de Scorpius denotaba una duda que ella no comprendía.

—¿Por qué me iba a importar? No sé si lo sabes pero estoy acostumbrada a que hablen de mí. A no ser que tú no quieras que te vean conmigo.

—Sí, bueno. Me da bastante igual. Me hago una idea de lo que es ser tú, ya sabes, no es como si yo fuera una persona totalmente anónima. Se intenta, pero es bastante difícil.

Scorpius sonrió esperando la reacción de la chica, que sonrió en respuesta. Scorpius volvió a hablar, intentando que la situación no pareciera más rara de lo que ya era.

—Había pensado que dado la situación en la que nos encontramos, podríamos ir a un lugar con más privacidad. Dentro de una hora tenemos Defensa y he pensado que así aprovecharemos más el día. No es por meterte prisa pero tengo un horario que preparar y…

—Sí, sí. Lo entiendo. Perdona que no te respondiera, es que se me pasó totalmente. Séptimo ha empezado con bastante fuerza, ¿no crees?

Rose se levantó recogiendo todas sus cosas metiéndolas en su maletín. Ya acabaría la redacción por la tarde. Rose tomó todos los libros que había estado usando para ir a dejarlos a la cajonera para que Madame Pince los colocase después en el lugar correcto.

—Espera, que te ayudo. Son demasiados libros para una sola persona.

Scorpius colocó sus manos por debajo del montón de libros que llevaba Rose. Sus dedos se rozaron levemente, lo que hizo que el encuentro se volviera un poco incómodo.

—Disculpa. Hay veces que soy bastante torpe y bueno, ha sido sin querer.

Scorpius tomó la mitad de los libros, dejando la otra mitad a la pelirroja. Rose sonrió levemente.

—No pasa nada, no te preocupes. ¿Vamos?

Scorpius asintió. Caminaron en silencio a pesar de que en la biblioteca apenas había una docena de personas. A Scorpius no le pasó inadvertido como les miraba dos chicas de Hufflepuff de séptimo. Tenía que resultar extraño verles a ellos juntos hablando como si se conocieran.

Se despidieron de Madame Pince saliendo al pasillo que estaba completamente desierto dado que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en clase.

—¿Dónde crees que es un buen sitio para que podamos hablar, Malfoy?

—Había pensado en la Sala de los Menesteres. Quiero suponer que sabes de lo que hablo.

—Sí, me hago una idea. Perfecto, así sí que no nos molestará nadie. De nuevo, siento no haberte respondido antes. Ando un poco fuera de todo esto, estoy intentando hacerme a la rutina.

—No hay problema, tranquila. He hablado con McGonagall antes y como a ella tampoco le habías dicho nada, he optado por buscarte. Para ser la famosa princesa de Gryffindor, eres más escurridiza que alguno de los alumnos de mi casa. ¡Y eso que somos serpientes!

Rose sonrió. Scorpius tenía un carácter que la hacía sentirse extrañamente a gusto. El rubio no la trataba con miedo o falsa admiración, era como si fuera una persona más cuyo apellido no importaba ni era relevante en el mundo mágico. Le gustaba esa sensación.

—Oye, si soy tan escurridiza, ¿cómo me has encontrado?

—Taneedra me dijo que podrías estar en la biblioteca, que te había visto irte. Y como no cursas Adivinación con ella, he decidido seguir su instinto. Taneedra es muy buena con eso, tiene una intuición especial.

—Supongo que sí, tú la conoces más que yo.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras caminaban al mismo ritmo. Scorpius nunca se había fijado en lo alta que era la chica ni en lo largas que eran sus piernas. El rubio no había podido sacarse de la cabeza la bonita voz de la chica y cuando al entrar en el despacho de McGonagall había visto a Rose allí, pensaba que su condición de animago ya no era tan secreto como él creía.

Sabía que se había arriesgado al mandarle el chocolate pero había valido la pena. La había mirado brevemente cuando había recibido el regalo y la sonrisa de la chica —sumada también a la cara de confusión—le había servido a Scorpius para saber que lo había hecho bien.

Continuaron el camino sin hablar entre ellos. Él no era una persona a la que le gustase mucho charlar por rellenar los espacios de silencio. Cuando ya estaban en el séptimo piso fue Rose quien volvió a hablar.

—Oye, Malfoy, ¿desde cuándo das estas clases particulares?

—Desde finales de quinto curso más o menos. Pero empecé dando clases solo a los Slytherin más pequeños y McGonagall al ver el buen resultado el año pasado me dejó dar clases a más niños.

—Es muy interesante, de verdad que sí. Aunque creo que me va a dar bastante vergüenza si solo das clase a los niños pequeños.

—Por eso quería hablar contigo. Podemos poner en común nuestros horarios y buscar cuando podemos coincidir ambos. ¿Cuántas clases crees que necesitarás?

Rose suspiró. No lo sabía ni siquiera ella. Vivía condicionada a aquella maldita poción y no quería que el chico malgastara su tiempo con ella.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, Malfoy. Estoy pasando por una temporada mala y tampoco quiero hacerte perder el tiempo.

—Oh, no. No pienses así. No sería una pérdida de tiempo, cada uno tenemos un ritmo distinto así que por eso no te preocupes. Había pensado que un par de horas quizás te vengan bien.

Llegaron a la puerta de la sala de los Menesteres y entraron. La sveces que Rose se había metido en aquella sala tenía un aspecto muy diferente. Cualquiera pensaría que el aula de Transformaciones había cambiado de planta.

—Normalmente con el resto de niños vamos a algún aula de las que están en desuso pero he pensado que resultaría menos sospechoso si nos reunimos aquí.

—Bueno, no sé si menos sospechoso pero si nos ve alguien salir juntos de aquí prepárate a ser la comidilla de Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué dices eso?¿Tiene algo de malo esta sala?

Rose se sentó en un taburete alto girándose para hablar cara a cara con el chico.

—No, que va. Esta sala es perfecta pero...mmmm...digamos que…¡Merlín, qué vergüenza!

Scorpius la miró confuso. No entendía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la chica y tampoco parecía que supiera expresarse realmente bien.

—Digamos que es aquí donde vengo las veces que he tenido que pasar un rato agradable. No se me ocurre una forma más fina de decirlo.

Scorpius se quedó helado. No había caído en la fama que tenía la chica entre las camas de algunos de sus compañeros. Él no se creía ni la mitad de lo que escuchaba decir a sus compañeros. El rubio también era considerado un casanova cuando en la única cama ajena que se metía era el saco de dormir de Taneedra cuando iban de acampada.

—Por mí no te preocupes. Siempre he creído que esos rumores no son para tanto. Merlín, acuérdate de cuando aquella chica de Ravenclaw dijo que tu primo Albus tenía las Reliquias de la Muerte tatuadas allá abajo.

Rose rió. Se acordaba de aquello porque por una vez no era ella quien llamaba la atención en su familia.

—Es más siendo sincero contigo, me parece muy hipócrita que te juzguen así cuando casi siempre has estado con un novio pegado a los tobillos.

—Ya, ese es uno de los problema de no haber sabido estar sola—Rose se paró un momento para pensar en lo que había dicho. Sabía que al chico no le importaba, por lo que cambió de tema—Pero bueno, a lo que hemos venido aquí es a hablar de lo de las clases. No quiero echarte mi mierda a ti que ni siquiera me conoces.

—Cierto. Aunque a veces viene bien desahogarse, conmigo tus secretos están a salvo.

Scorpius pensó en cómo la chica se había desahogado con él en el bosque sin saber que era él. Era consciente de que la chica necesitaba esa ayuda pero iría poco a poco.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, dos pueden guardar un secreto si uno de ellos está muerto. Y no tengo intención ninguna de matarte, al menos no hasta que consiga aprobar Transformaciones.

Scorpius sonrió. Tenía que reconocer que la actitud de la chica, aunque fuera una fachada, era realmente desafiante y eso le gustaba.

—Venga anda, comprobemos los horarios. Creo que el hecho de que compartamos tantas clases nos va a beneficiar.

* * *

Rose escuchaba atentamente al profesor Funke mientras Frank a su lado se dedicaba a garabatear dibujos en su cuaderno. Rose siempre había sentido verdadera pasión por la asignatura, sobretodo en sus primeros años cuando fue su tío Harry quien impartía la asignatura.

Su tío había tenido que dejar el puesto ya que varios padres se habían quejado del favoritismo hacia ciertos alumnos, concretamente hacia ella y a su primo James, que se había graduado el año anterior.

Desde aquella, la maldición del puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras había vuelto a aparecer. El profesor del año pasado, con quién Rose había aprendido un montón, había tenido que dejar el puesto de trabajo porque había sufrido el ataque de una sirena al aventurarse sin cuidado en el lago.

Rose sabía por su prima Molly que el profesor seguía ingresado en San Mungo con ataques de pánico diarios cada vez que tocaba la hora del aseo.

La voz del profesor se elevó por encima de los murmullos del resto de sus compañeros.

—Está bien, ya sabéis que está es mi primera semana aquí en Hogwarts. En Durmstrang tenía otra política de trabajo pero la profesor McGonagall me ha insistido en el tema de la unión de las casas. Como no sé muy bien que hacer, creo que lo único que tengo en mi mano es la siguiente idea. Espero que os parezca bien.

Rose se movió en su asiento mirando a Frank con una mezcla de excitación y tensión a la vez. El resto de alumnos comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos.

—Bien, con la ayuda de McGonagall he intentado realizar las listas lo mejor posible. Ella os conoce mejor que yo por lo que, bueno...disculpad. La idea es que un alumno de cada casa trabaje con un alumno de la otra casa. A excepción de los prefectos que trabajarán juntos.

Frank gruñó a su lado y Rose entendió perfectamente el porqué de esa reacción. Miró hacia donde estaba sentada Taneedra, al lado de Scorpius. Parecía que se había quedado sin aire y su oscura piel no tenía ese tono que siempre solía ser. Scorpius le sonrió al notar como ella miraba. Rose le sonrió de vuelta sin comprender aún muy bien cómo funcionaba el chico.

La voz de profesor Funke se oía en la distancia recitando los nombres del resto de sus compañeros. Se escuchaban algunos quejidos aunque también gente que se alegraba con quien le tocaba como compañero para el resto de curso.

—Y por último, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy.

Escuchó como Frank se reía a su lado. Rose volvió a mirar al chico, que esta vez le sonrió más con una mueca que con una genuina sonrisa. Frank se acercó a su oído.

—Parece que se nos avecina un curso interesante. Scorpius Malfoy parece que te tiene miedo. Ya sabes Rose, no te lo comas demasiado rápido con uno de tus hechizos.

Rose no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia de su amigo. Sin embargo, le molestaba que Scorpius hubiera reaccionado así al ver que tenían que ser compañeros. Cuando volvieran a encontrarse para las clases le preguntaría.


End file.
